


Carpe Noctem

by Starkad



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkad/pseuds/Starkad
Summary: Dick and Cassandra play a little rooftop tag.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 34





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mini fic after realising that there is very little interaction between Dick and Cassandra in comics, and even less positive interaction.

They flitted past the roof tops, little more than shadows to the world around them. 

The sky was thick with fog. In the dark of night, it was hardly visible, yet it permeated the air around the rooftops of Gotham. On the rooftops, the sounds of the city were muted, the whistling of the wind broken sporadically by the wail of distant sirens. A pale moon hung above the city, sinking slowly across the sky, barely visible. The stars were obscured by the light of the city, but they shone on nonetheless. 

Legs pumped as the two of them ran across the Gotham city skyline. 

“Tag” said Nightwing, an unseen smirk in his voice. 

Batgirl whipped around at the touch on her shoulder, catching a fleeting glimpse of Nightwing as he flipped backwards, already running away from her. 

With a small smile beneath her mask, she burst into pursuit. 

Eyes narrowed as she pushed forward, pumping her legs as fast as they would carry her lithe form. Nightwings longer legs lended him a small advantage, but he was slowed considerably by needless parkour off walls and chimneys. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes at his flashy acrobatics. Something akin to a giggle escaped her mouth as Nightwing showboating grew more egregious. Show off

In one graceful movement she threw her body forward, fingertips brushing lightly against his shoulder. Nightwing whipped around to look at her, as she grinned and pointed a slender finger at him before vaulting away.

Gracefully slipping across the rooftops, Cassandra beat a hasty retreat. The night sped by around her, as she flipped across the highest layer of the city.

Taking a seconds break, she surveyed the area. Seeing no trace of Nightwing, she slowed down, wondering for a second whether he had made a mistake and injured himself. 

She briefly considered going back to check on him, when she heard a slight rustle behind her, before a pair of arms lifted her up. 

Giggling, she quickly grabbed the arms, slowly forcing them to slacken. As they began to loosen, she used the momentum of the movement to send them to the ground.

Slowly getting up, she saw Nightwing with his trademark smirk, grinning up at her from where he lay on the round. 

“You’re it” he said with a slight pant. 

With a slight shake of her head, she walked over to the edge of the roof, and gestured for him to join her.

With a small grunt, Richard sprung into a cartwheel, and rolled over to her, precariously falling into a sitting position at the edge.

Dangling their feet, they gazed at the darkened city before them, and watched life go on before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think.  
> Also, if anyone has a better title, please tell me.


End file.
